Trapped
by TheInfiniteHorizon
Summary: What happens when the cast of America's 2nd Best Tween Show and a certain three-named jerkthrob get trapped in Condor Studios during a terrible snowstorm in early December? CHANNY ALL THE WAY! You're in for a reaaal treat y'all! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my very first fanfic and I really hope that you'll like it! Please don't forget to R&R whether you think the story is good or bad. I really want to improve with my writing so please give me your opinions and suggestions! Just as a heads up, this story is mostly written in Sonny's POV. Anyway, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Sonny with a Chance. Loljk in my dreams. I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**CHAPTER ONE: Snowstorm**

_NO ONES POV_

"And... cut! That's a wrap people! We're done!" Marshall Pike announced proudly. The cameramen stopped rolling and started to pack up the equipment that was scattered around the sidewalk.

"Great job kids, you all did great tonight!" he congratulated the cast. The whole So Random! crew had pre-filmed one of their Off-Location sketches in the abandoned street in 3rd Avenue. Once they had finished shooting, everyone took their place in the Private Shuttle Bus and drove back to Condor Studios.

"Finally we're here!" Tawni exclaimed in exasperation when they passed through the gates of the studio. As soon as it had parked, the young celebrities filled out and ran inside the building. It was a cold December evening. The month had just started a few days ago so the snow was falling especially hard and had chilled up the air even more. The cast begged Marshall to reschedule their shooting due to the horrid weather, but even their director couldn't approve their request for the pre-filming was under the insistance of Mr. Condor, the studio owner.

"Aw man I think I just got frost-bite!" Nico said in dissapointment. Grady and him quickly retreated to their dressing room for warmth. "Lucky boys! They got Izzy (**A/N: For those who don't know, Izzy (or Izz-ay) is the man who makes & fixes all the props in the studio who was first seen in Dakota's Revenge**) to fix their room heater!" Tawni whined.

"Wait, didn't I ask you to get ours fixed too?" Sonny asked honestly. "No one, and I mean, NO ONE asks Tawni Hart to do anything!" Tawni replied sharply as she dramatically sauntered to their dressing room.

Sonny stood around in confusion, trying to understand how in the world she was able to put up with her roomate. She shrugged the thought of a second later and looked around just to notice that the whole studio was nearly deserted.

As she observed her surroundings, Josh (**A/N: Josh is the mail-cart guy that was first seen in You've Got Fanmail!) **wheeled his cart in her direction, probably about to park it in the Condors' Post Office.

"Hey Josh!" she called out to him. He looked up from the floor and shyly staggered to her, nearly tripping on the cart itself. "Oh, um, hey Sonny." he stuttered, glancing at her.

"So, uh, this place is pretty deserted. Would you happen to know why?" she asked nonchalantly. "Umm, yeah, Mr. Condor advised the whole studio to go home because the weathermen said that we're expecting a snowstorm inside 24 hours. So most of the people here left." he explained clearly. Sonny's ears immediately perked up at the mention of a snowstorm. She remembered that she told her mom not to pick her up today because Tawni and her were scheduled to go to the Mall tonight, so her mother had not gotten the car repaired yet.

"Oh... um, okay. Wow, well, thanks so much Josh. Uh, well see you!" she said quickly then hurried off to her dressing room. Once she had entered the room, she quickly ran to Tawni and went on both her knees.

"Tawni, I have a huge favor to ask!" Sonny started as she cupped her hands together. "What?" Tawni spat, still not over the fact that the girl who was begging for something was the same girl who thought could boss her around before.

"I need you to drive me home tonight." she stated as she put on her puppy dog face. The blonde stared at her for a minute then turned away. "Fine, but I'm only doing this because I know you told your mom not to fetch you today so your car's still broken and you need to get home before the snowstorm that I'm pretty sure that you just found out about now..?" Tawni responded, reciting Sonny's exact reason.

_Sonny's POV:_

"Um, thanks, and yeah. How'd you know that?" she questioned. "Women's intuition.. lucky guess.. but mostly, you forgot to remove your Clipable-Mic from your dress so I coud hear everything." she explained with a shrug.

"Oh.." Sonny chuckled. "So, uh, when're we leaving?" she continued, secretley wishing she could go home already to the safety and comforts of her apartment.

"In a while, I just need to get rid of all the snow in my hair." she replied, shaking her head rapidly as little snowflakes landed on the carpet. 'Uhh, okay. Well, I'm gonna move around the studio to get some reception." I announced as I made my way to the door. "I need to call my mom, she's probably worrying right now." I added as I dashed out.

Just as I exited the room, I bumped into a certain figure, making me almost fall over, but luckily the figure grasped my elbows to keep my steady. "Woah, I am so sorry!" I exclaimed as I looked up to see-"Chad?" I questioned, trying to clarrify if I was seeing who I thought I was seeing.

"Oh, hey Sonny! There you are! I was looking all over for you!" he said in some sort of relief. Wait, what? Chad was looking for me? But why? We had already gone through our daily bickering earlier in the morning. What could he have possibly wanted me for?

"Really? You were?" I asked in surprise. "Yeah, I heard So Random! left to do some shooting for a sketch and I just wanted to check if you guys-well, you in particular-were back already. 'Cuz you know, there's that whole snowstorm thing." he explained quickly, as he nodded at the same time. Awww, he was worried about me?

"Oh how sweet of you to worry Chad!" I smiled, giving him a friendly hug. He wrapped his arms around me and seemed like he wasn't gonna let go. Honestly I didn't want to let go either, but like I said, it was a friendly hug so I had to let go soon enough.

As I untangled myself from his arms, I noticed a little smile on his lips. "So, um, why are you still here?" I asked, wanting to make small-talk. "Oh, well I was about to go, but then I remembered that you were gone in the afternoon and noticed you weren't back yet, so I stayed around to look for you to make sure that you were alright." he explained calmly.

I shot him a slightly confused look, then he quickly shook his head in recovery. "But, mainly because I wanted to make sure that I didn't lose any or one of my rivals." he added quickly.

"Sure Chad, I totally believe you.." I said sarcastically with a little laugh. "You know, the important thing is that you're okay. Right?" he said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Yes, I am. Thanks for caring." I smiled while lookind down. "Chad Dylan Cooper does not care." he scoffed, turning back into his usual jerky-self. "Whatever gets you through the day Chad." I chuckled, patting him on the back. We both laughed silently and awkwardly averted our gaze from each other.

"So uh, now you know that I'm okay I'm supposing you're gonna leave now." I guessed. "Oh, right. Um, yeah, I guess so." he agreed, starting to walk away.

I was just about to say goodbye when suddenly the lights turned off! "Ahhhhh!" I screamed in shock, hugging the thing nearest to me. I buried my face into it (whatever _it _was) and closed my eyes.

"Oh no! I was curling my hair!" Tawni shrieked, as her curling iron stopped steaming due to the lack of power in the volt it was plugged to. "Everybody calm down!" Nico's faraway voice ordered. He slowly made his way to us while Grady followed behind him.

I may not have noticed it before, but whatever I was hugging was pretty warm. It had seemed to spread it's heat around my top half of the body. Hmmm... wow, whatever this will surely be hugged more often by me.

"Alright, we got the lanter prop from the 'Cat Campers' sketch and managed to get it to work, so... let's give it a shot." Nico said as twisting noises sounded.

"What is your show even about?" a voice asked incredilously. It took me a millisecond to realize that the voice was coming from the thing I was hugging. It sounded awfully famiiar but I was too surprised to even process it in my mind.

"AHHHH!" I shouted, letting go of the figure. And just then, Nico managed to get the lanter to light up so I could see what (or in this case, _who_) I was hugging.

"Chad?" I exclaimed, jumping back from him after realizing I had buried my face in his chest and hugged him really tightly and that he had hugged me back (that explained why I thought it's heat was spreading to me).

"What're you doing here?" I questioned accusingly. "I went back to tell you something before the lights went off!" he replied defensively. "Why didn't you say anything when I hugged you?" I asked, saying the last part softly.

"Well, I was cold! I'm sorry!" he said looking a bit taken back by my question. I took my mind off Chad and turned to Nico and Grady. "Well, now what?" I asked them.

"The power here in Condors is really strong meaning it can only be cut by extremely bad weather so that means there must be a snowstorm." Grady replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

We all broke out into groans and moans as we tried to think of a way to get out of the studio since we were clearly trapped. Boy, this was gonna be a long night...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! :) So, what did you think of the first chapter? Kind of bad I know :P But I'll try to make the others better :D So, thanks for all the nice PMs and welcome messages guys, I really appreciated them. Btw, this chapter will be a wee bit longer than the other. Hope you don't mind! Well, anyway. enough with my babbling! CARRY ON :)**

**CHAPTER TWO: ENTERTAINMENT**

_Sonny's POV:_

After at least 15 minutes of complaining and whining we finally agreed to stay in the Prop House while we wait for the storm to die down. It was the only reasonable thing to do. I mean, with all the snow covering the telephone lines, we couldn't call anyone for help. The doors were blocked by a hill of snow, so we couldn't get out that way. And all the windows had grown icicles so they were too heavy to lift. And even if we could've broken the glass, no one wanted to run across the snow since we all knew that that person would probably freeze to death.

"Well, what're we gonna do now?" Tawni asked as she plopped down on the green couch and was later joined by Nico and Grady. I decided to sit on the floor so I could face everyone properly and for some reason Chad had sat beside me on the rug even though there were lots of vacant seats around us.

"Wanna play Twenty Questions?" I suggested. A low rumble of "nah", "too boring," "i'd rather freeze outside"s were chorused around the room as the idea spreaded.

"Well, if we're gonna be stuck here we should at least do something to entertain ourselves!" I justified. They were silent for a while then Grady gave in. "Yeah, Sonny's right. I'm in on it if no one else is." he said, politely giving my idea a chance. "Thank you Grady. Anyone else wanna play?" I asked while narrowing my eyes to see their faces clearly.

"Well Sonny's the most sane of all of you so I guess I'll just go with whatever she does." Chad says, turning to me with a smile. "Aww, thanks Chad!.. I think.." I said, consuming what he said in my head.

"Then I guess I'm in." Nico shrugged as he gave in as well. "Finee! I'll join too, if It'll attract attention then I'm in!" Tawni giggled as she curled her feet underneath her.

"Goodie! Okay, so who wants to start?" I asked eagerly looking around me. "Ooo, me, me!" Grady volunteered happily. "Okay, Grady you're up. Choose someone to ask." I instructed.

"Uh... Nico. Did you eat that burrito in our dressing room that I told you not to eat last Chritmas?" he asked curiously. Nico gulped and looked around nervously.

"Alright fine! Fine! I did eat it! You happy?" Nico admitted sourly. Grady shook his head in dissapointment and continued asking more and more questions. He took at least 5 minutes per question just trying to think of what to ask then spending the rest of the minutes waiting for Nico to reply. By the 13th question, I was nearly dying from boredom and freezing to death.

"Gosh, it's cold." I mumbled to myself as I rubbed my arms rapidly. Chad glanced at me for a few seconds then stood up. "Where are you going?" Tawni asked.

"Um, nowhere just the Falls. Gonna get something." he admitted. "Oh, here take this flashlight I found. Don't want you thrash around our hallway and maybe break something!" Tawni instructed, handing him a flashlight from the table. He nodded his head and looked down at me. "Sonny? Would you like to come with?" he asked politely. I looked up and realized that he was offering his hand. "Sure." I smiled, taking his hand in mine and lifting myself up. Once we were out of sight, Chad slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"Umm.. Chad..?" I said slowly. "Oh, sorry. I'm just really cold." he apologized, unwrapping his arm from me. Though for some reason I feel like that whole "half-hug" thing had nothing to do with how cold he was feeling...

We took the long way to the Falls and I was kinda glad because Grady's questions to Nico were pretty lame and dull and I honestly didn't want to here any of them anymore.

"So, you got bored in there didn't you?" Chad laughed. "Yeah, a bit." I smiled. He must've notced. Why else would he have chosen me to accompany him to go to his stage?

After minutes of a comfortable silence and calmly walking, we finally arrived at the Mack Falls entrance. I stopped dead in my tracks just as Chad opened the door.

"Aren't you coming in?" he asked with a confused look on his face. "Oh, um, I think I'm on the Banned Wall. You know, 'No Randoms Allowed'" I said with a slight tone of laughter in my voice.

He chuckled softly then walked over to me. "Sonny, it's okay. You're very much welcomed in the Falls. Actually, you're the only Random welcomed here. So take that as an honor and come in." he smiled, holding out his arm for me.

I laughed then gladly linked my arm in his. It's really sweet of him to let me in and not banning me. It makes me wonder why I argue with him a lot anyway...

We couldn't really see much with the flashlight Tawni gave us because the Falls stage was really big and the light that emmitted was really narrow and small and not even bright enough.

We had to walk extra careful when we went to the kitchen which is where Chad was "gonna get something" as he told us in the Prop House. As he rummaged around the cupboards, I took a seat on one of the stools near the table while waiting for him to finish with whatever it was he was doing.

I couldn't see much due to the darkness in the room, but I could tell that he was making some sort of drink since I could hear the clanging of glasses and streaming water from the sink.

Then I heard something ripping which was followed by the sound of spraying. "Chad?" I asked. "Mhmm?" he mumbled. "What're you doing exactly?" I asked curiously.

"Uh... nothing. Just, whipping myself a drink that's all." he explained as he shook some sort of can and sprayed it's contents into his glass. A few minutes later, he packed up all the things on the counter and returned them to their spot in the cupboard then quickly dumped some utensils in the dishwasher.

"Here you go." he said while handing me a steaming hot mug of hot coco with marshmallows and whipped cream. I gladly took it from him and took a sip of it.

"Awwww, thanks so much Chad! I love it! But you didn't have to make me this." I cooed as I cupped my hands around it's sides to feel its heat. "Of course I did! You were freezing in there." he justified. I laughed at this.

"You know, you may be a jerk sometimes but you can also be really sweet." I said meaningfully after taking in all the smoke that rose from the drink. Even though it was dark I could still tell he was smiling. _Smiling_. Not smirking. _Smiling._

We carefully and slowly walked back to the Prop House while we made some small talk about the snowstorm. At one point, he even gave me his coat! I tried to give it back to him but he backed away and insisted that I wear it.

I'll tell you one thing, I'm not going to say I didn't like his gesture. His coat was really warm and soft, and it had a really nice scent. Mmmm... it had his Chad scent.

Once we had arrived at the Prop House, we sat on our original places on the floor. Chad took the extra pillows and blanket off the couch and layed it out for us to sit on and cover ourselves up with.

Grady was now on his 20th question and he and Nico were very consumed in their conversation. I watched them intently as I took sips of coco from my mug, until I noticed Tawni staring at me from the corner of my eye.

"Anything wrong Tawni?" I asked while turning to her fully. "Well aside the fact that we're trapped in the studio with no power and all..." I added with a breezy laugh.

"I was just wondering where you got that." she explained while gesturing to my cup of coco. "Oh this, um, Chad made it for me back in the Falls." I replied proudly, flashing a quick smile to Chad himself. And surprisingly, he smiled back..

"Really? Why didn't you make any of us hot coco,Cooper?" Tawni questioned accusingly while pointing a finger to him. "There was only enough for two people and I wanted Sonny to have the other one." he replied simply. Awwww! So that's why he chose me to go to the Falls with him! He wanted to give me hot coco!

"Ugh, whatever!" Tawni scoffed, turning away. Their conversation ended just as Grady asked his last question. "HALLELUJA!" Nico shouted in exasperation when he realized the questioning was over.

"Okay, good. It's my turn!" he grinned mischevously while rubbing his gloved hands (it was Winter after all) together. "Alright Nico, you're up. Do you choose Grady?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Uh huh. Come on bro, let's do this!" he exclaimed while playfully punching Grady on the chest. He backtracked from Nico's punches and got ready for the questions.

(**A/N: **If the words are _slanted _that means Nico is talking, otherwise it's Grady)

_"Did you go on a date with at least one girl that time you went on your promotional trip to England for the show?"_

**"No."**

"_Did you ever try to flirt with Penelope from Mack Falls?"_

**"Nah man, she's your girl. Not mine."**

_"Oh, that's good to hear bro. Anyway, umm.. would you ever lend me your pants if I were pantsless and you only had one pair?"_

**"Um, we can split the leg."**

_"Hmm, never thought of that... did you go to the Comic Convention without me, that time I was sick?"_

**"Yes."**

_"YOU DID WHAT NOW?"_

**"I'm sorry man! But that was the one year that they didn't put up an Aquaman stand!" **

Nico's turn ended there as he and Grady started to fight. We were also bored and practically miserable that we were trapped in the studio, that no one even tried to break up the fight. Eventually, Tawni got sick of them acting like a married couple and told me that it was my turn.

"Are you sure? I mean, Nico only asked 4 questions!" I said uncertainly. "Yes I'm sure. From the looks of it, this stupid fight of theirs won't end until they finally 'break-up'!" Tawni replied while rolling her eyes and throwing the nearest pillow at them. They flinched and were silent for about a second, then continued arguing.

"Well okay then. My turn I guess." I declared. "Choose a partner." Tawni instructed with all her attention focused on me. "Umm, Chad." I said while turning to him. After all, I was pretty much the one who invited him to stay here and I was the reason that he was stuck here anyway, so I thought the least I could do was try to entertain him.

"Alright, hit me." he said as he placed his mug down on the coffee table in front of us. From the corner of my eye, I could see a faint smirk painted on Tawni's face. Wonder why... seriously, and they say Zora's the weird one...

(**A/N: **If the words are slanted that means Sonny is talking, otherwise it's Chad)

_"Okay, question number one; Have you ever secretley watched So Random! even once?"_

"**Yeah fine, I admit. But just once. I lost the remote in my dressing room and I was stuck on this channel that played So Random! reruns all day."**

_"You could've stopped watching.. but anyway, um.. Have you ever had a major crush on someone in Hollywood?"_

**"Yes."**

_"Who?"_

**"Eager beaver aren't we Sonny? Yes Or No questions only! This is more of a game for Chuckleheads so I'm surprised that you didn't know that."**

_"For your information Chad, we only play this when we're bored like now. But I'm not gonna argue with you. I don't want this game to end up like Nico and Grady's friendship if they don't stop fighting!"_

**"And I'm guessing that would be.. 'over'?"**

_"Yes. Um, do you like.. chocolate?"_

**"Yeah, but it has to be zero percent fat."**

_"Maybe for you it should also be zero percent weird!"_

_"_**Chad Dylan Cooper is anything but weird!"**

_"You're right. He's also jerky, snobbish, too much of a drama king, conceited, egotistical and definitely NOT the greatest actor of our generation."_

**"Oh really? I'm almost sure that I'm the complete opposite of everything you just said."**

_"Ha, in your dreams Cooper!"_

**"Yeah, you're right. Dreams aren't real. Thus everything you said isn't real either!"**

"_Dreams are real!"_

**"That's what unsuccessful people tell themselves."**

I was just about to retort a snappy comment, when Tawni shrieked. "STOP!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Chad, Nico, Grady, and I all immediately stopped talking and looked at her in shock.

"Good! Now all the attention is back on me!" she giggled while clapping her hands. "Oh, and all your fights are getting old. So the one time we're all together and just trying to survive a disaster can you all just please try to get along?" she exclaimed with an exasperated tone.

"Yeah, I guess Tawni's right.. we were all so caught up on this stupid game that we forgot about the fact that we could actually die in seconds if in an unfortunate event the snowstorm breaks the roof off! Guys I'm sorry for being so immature." I agreed. "Chad?" I said while turning to him. "I'm sorry that we argued. I know we do it everyday but right now, all we need is peace and cooperation. We won't get that without us being united." I said slowly. He stared at me for a couple of secons then spreaded his arms out.

"Don't leave me hanging." he smiled. I gladly hugged him back (thankfully the cast was in a 'just-spread-the-love' mood so no one gagged or tried to break us apart) and melted into it. Even though he wasn't wearing a coat he still emmitted more warmth than I did.

Initially, the hug was supposed to last just 5 seconds but I didn't feel like letting go and neither did Chad. _Sigh_.. I tried to convince myself that maybe he didn't pull away because he liked me back, but I also had a feeling that maybe he was just cold like he said earlier.

I untangled myself from him after at least a minute, then moved my pillow-seat closer to show my sign of a truce. Nico and Grady watched us and did the same. They hugged it out and were instantly friends again.

"Awww, well as much as I'd hate to break this bond between you all, I wanted to maybe plan some sort of buddy system. I can't risk being alone." Tawni said as she pulled out a pocket mirror from her purse then checked her reflection. No use though since it was so dim..

"You're right. So everyone pair up." I instructed while looking around the room. "Uh, Sonny." Chad said softly, tapping my shoulder. "Yeah?" I replied as I turned to face him.

"Um, since I'm not really _close _with Blondie and I'm pretty sure that Rainy and Cloudy will pair up-not that I'd pick one of them or anything-um, do you think that maybe, we could be partners?" he said with a nervous smile.

"Sure Chad. I'd love to be your partner." I agreed with a grin. He nodded and looked away trying to hide the excitement that I could so obviously see through his eyes.

It's nice to know that Chad would be ecstatic to be my partner since it gives me a feeling he might like me, but then it also gives me a feeling that he only chose me because I was the best option out of the worst..

"I'm with G. And Sonny and Chad are paired. So.. who's with Tawni?" Nico asked, turning to her in curiousity. "I guess that means I'm with her." a voice said out of nowhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Suppp amigas! :D So sorry for the late update! I had to answer a couple of PMs and some emails so I got really caught up and I didn't have time to post this chapter :( Bohooo. But anyways, here it is :D I split this chapter into 2, so stay tuned for the next one : I'll try to update soon! Okay, now, GO ON WITH THE STORY :**

**CHAPTER THREE: TO THE FOURTH FLOOR Part 1**

We all screamed and I grabbed Chad's hand who took in mine tightly. The grate of the vent dropped from the ceiling and Zora jumped out, landing perfectly on her feet.

"ZORA?" Tawni screeched. "Where did you come from?" I exclaimed while still gripping Chad's hand. "I was up there the whole time. When we arrived at the studio I climbed in through the air supplier and just stayed in the vent." she explained calmly. She made her way over to the empty couch and plopped down there.

"Oh, and for the record, it also went dark in the vents. So I had to follow the sound of your voices to get some light since you guys have the lantern." she added breezily.

"Why didn't you come out earlier?" Nico questioned as he tried to regain his breath. "I got lost since I couldn't see anything. I could hear you guys talking but I couldn't find the room you were in. I kept bumping the corners at every turn!" she replied simply.

"Well, anyway, um, so you're okay with being Tawni's partner right?" I clarrified. "Yeah, I guess so. I spent five years with her so I think I can put up with her shennanigans." she replied with a shrug.

"I do not have shennanigans!" Tawni retorted defensively. "Oh shut it sister." Zora demanded sharply. Tawni shot her a glare then sunk back into her seat miserably.

"So now that we have our partners, what do we do?" Nico asked curiously. "Well, I think it's best we try to find a way out of here before the snowstorm gets any stronger." Grady replied thoughtfully.

"Bad idea, we might get blown away by the wind." Chad commented. "I agree." I nodded. I looked down to our hands and realized they were still intertwined with each other.

I will tell you the truth: if I could I wouldn't pull away. I really like Chad, but I don't think he likes me the same way. I regretfully pulled my hand away from his as he turned to me and realized what I was doing.

"Oh, sorry." he muttered, placing his hand back on his lap. It must be my imagination but I could've sworn I saw a hint of hurt in his eyes when I moved my hand away. Oh well, probably best if I don't think about it too much or else I might start skipping to conclusions.

"Hmm.. Dramapants has a point there." Zora said with an impressed look on her face. "I say we try going to higher grounds. The nearer we get to the telephone lines, the better reception we get to be able to communicate with the people outside of the studio. And hopefully, someone will rescue us."

she suggested.

"Yeah, that's a good idea! So, how about we go to the 4th floor of the studio?" I said with a determined look on my face. "That'd be perfect! It's not too high nor to low." Zora agreed as she helped Tawni up.

"Okay, let's go." Grady said while standing up like Nico. Chad stood up and offered his hand to me again. I gratefully took it and used him as support to stand.

"Tawni can you hold up that flashlight you found a while ago?" I requested politely. "It's all out of juice." Tawni replied sadly. "Don't worry, the lanter's still working." Nico assured as we all filed out of the room. "But just as a heads up, since it's only a prop it's bound to loose light soon." he announced. And as if on cue, the glowstick in the lantern burned out and we could no longer see anyone or anything.

"Kinda like that.." Grady commented as we tried to adjust our eyes in the dark. "Um, well that's okay. The important thing is that we just stay together or at least stay with our partners. We can make it to the 4th floor I assure you." I said optimistically.

There was a chorus of "Fine, fine, whatever." "Just get me out of here" and "I agree."s that went around the group. I made my way over to the front and called on everyone's names to make sure they were all there and beside their buddies.

Once Chad and I were standing next to each other, he randomly slipped his hand in mine. "Chad, why are you holding my hand?" I asked slowly. At my question, the whole group became silent as they listened to Chad's response.

"Well, you did say to stick with your partner right? There are lots of chances that we could stray from our buddy so I wanted to make sure we don't get separated." he replied simply.

"Oh okay, good idea." I said awkwardly. Initially I was in front of everyone with Chad behind me, but for some reason he overtook me and was now leading the way.

"What're you doing?" I asked suspiciously. "Um, the hallway is full of blind turns and curves and if I let you go first you might bump into something." he explained defensively.

"Awh, that's sweet of you to care." I smiled while cupping my other hand on his (despite the fact that my _other, other _hand was already intertwined with his and the fact that my cast was right behind us! well not like they'd see me or anything, it was dark).

"Well, could be the last hours of my life so why not spend them well?" he replied with a shrug. I giggled and continued walking-more of _staggering_-through the hallway with the rest of the cast following behind us.

After at least an hour of walking REALLY slowly we finally found our way to elevator. "Uhhh, we found the lift but I highly doubt that works." I reported as I felt the buttons on the wall."

"Well we can't climb the stairs! One of us are bound to fall off it!" Tawni fretted. "Tawni's right!" Nico agreed. "So what now? We've gotten too far to just go back to the Prop House!" I whined as I tried my best to look her in the eyes. Which of course did not work since I could barely even see my own feet when I walked!

"Oh! I have an idea! The main generator for the vents lead to all the floors, and since it's big enough to fit a fully-grown adult I'm sure it can fit you guys." Zora exclaimed as the thought hit her.

"Sounds good to me! So, where is this 'generator' you're talking about anyway?" Grady asked. "It's by the entrance way of the Falls. It's the huge clump of metal stuck on the wall. It occasionally makes these humming noises so I'm guessing you've heard it, haven't you Pooper?" Zora said as she turned to Chad. Well, at least I think she did.

"Oh, me? Yeah, I have." he responded flatly. "Okay, this way." Zora guided while we followed her voice until we reached the end of the hallway. I'm not exactly sure how she was able to get around without tripping or bumping or falling over. Then again, she has spent a lot of time crawling about the vents and looking down on people so I'm sure she's memorized the structure of the studio by now. She pushed open the door and passed through like everyone else. Since Chad was in front, he held the door ajar for me.

"Well thank you kind gentleman." I said in a posh accent. "My pleasure, m'lady." he replied with the same accent. "M'lady?" I echoed in a slightly amused tone.

"Yeah, it's like me saying "miss" but in a fancy way." he explained. "Oh." I chuckled then quickly passed through. As soon as I was in, I waited a while until I was sure Chad was too.

I grasped the air, trying to feel for him and finally caught hold of his shoulder. "Chad?" I asked trying to make sure it was him. "Sonny? Are you clutching my shoulder?" he asked with a little laugh.

"Oh, sorry. Just checking." I said apologetically then slid my hand down his arm to his hand. I took it in my mine (for.. safety measures.. you know?) and continued trying to catch up with the group.

"Oooommphh!" Tawni yelled as a clang of metal was heard then something fall on the ground. "What happened?" Chad asked worriedly. Awww, he was worried for a Random!

"I-I bumped into something sticking out from the wall!" she complained. Althought it was dark, you could tell that Nico and Grady were trying to find her and help her up.

But it was kind of a fail since they just ended up stepping on her hand and kicking her in the face. After a few desperate attempts, they finally got her to her feet.

"Well Tawni, congratulations! You just saved me the trouble of finding the generator!" Zora cheered. Chad slowly pulled me closer to the group, until we were right behind Grady.

We all stood by idly as Zora tampered with the screen of the generator and managed to pull it off so we could crawl through. "Okay people, I'm gonna go in first since I know the way around the vents more than anyone here so I'll lead." she announced. "I want Grady behind me and Tawni behind him, then Nico behind Tawni, then Chad behind Nico, and Sonny behind Chad. Got it?" she instructed quickly. We were quiet for a few minutes as we mentally pictured our arrangement in the thin vents, then we quickly filled in.

Zora effortlessly crawled in then Nico struggled to push Grady in. Once Grady had somehow managed to squeeze himself through, Tawni easily slipped her body in, then Nico used his elbows to move through the square hole. I lead Chad towards the grate and he slowly crawled in, then I did the same after putting the screen back in place. I kept on crawling until I caught sight of a figure just a few centimeters ahead.

"Grady, you in?" Zora asked. "Yup." Grady replied. "Tawni, Nico?" she questioned. "In." they both chorused. "Chad and Sonny?" she asked. "We're in." we both said.

"Okay gang, just a quick word; since the paint of the vent is a very bright shade of white there's a bit of reflective light that'll help you see. So you have to pay attention because there is a whole in the middle of each route here and in that deep whole are propellers that distribute the air around. It's very important that no one gets close to them because if you do... adios life!" Zora said loud enough for everyone to hear.

A series of "Oh okay." "Gosh did everything have to be so complicated?"s went around the group as they started to crawl again. "Follow my voice!" Zora instructed as we went throug the vents.

She hummed to a familiar modern song as we crawled her direction. I was so concentrated on trying not to mind Tawni's numerous mummbles, that my ears had suddenly blocked almost eveything out.

I was starting to worry because Zora's voice was becoming fainter and fainter by the second. At first I thought this was because they had somehow scurried away from me, but soon I realized my Claustraphobicness was kicking in. A weird thing about my phobia is that I don't feel it when I'm hugging people. In fact, I love hugging people!

As I thought more and more about it, a certain sound started to fill my ears. I stopped for a second to listen to it then closed my eyes in an attempt to understand what it was.

Humming. But not the kind Zora was doing, more of a 'machine' kind of humming. I slowly crawled towards the sound since frankly that's all I could hear. I felt like I was being _lured _to it. I turned to my left and kept on crawling until suddenly-

"Sonny no!" I heard a voice scream near me. My front hand that supported me in my movement pushed itself forward, but for some reason I didn't feel any type of floor.

It took me a whole second to realize that I had just crawled into that deep whole that Zora warned us about. The one with the propellers. The one that summed up into "adios life!"...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ooooo.. drama! So sorry I had to leave you with a cliffy! It's the only why to lure you into this new chapter! :D Haha, hope you can forgive me :) Anyway, this will be quite interesting since this leads to one of the bigger Channy moments in the story (which is in the next chapter) Anyway, read on! :)**

**CHAPTER FOUR: TO THE FOURTH FLOOR Part 2**

I closed my eyes as I waited for the impact. I waited a few more seconds until I realized that I hadn't even hit the ground yet. I hesitantly fluttered an eye open, just to find out that I was dangling right in front of the propellers.

"AHHHH!" I screamed as loudly as possible. I wanted to look up to find out who was at the edge of the vent with his or her hands around my foot. "Just.. keep calm Sonny! Just don't... move!" the person keeping me from falling instructed. I tried my best to keep still and not tremble of fear. I closed my eyes tightly and tried not to look down below me. One false move and my face would be splitting up in a million pieces!

As the sharp air whirled around me harshly, I felt a strand of hair release itself from the grasp of my scrunchie. As if on reflex, I lifted my hand to push the strand away but then I remembered the situation I was in I decided to keep my hands where they were.

The sound the propellers made was so loud that I could barely hear anything above me without it being screamed. I could hear only faint noises like Tawni freaking out and shouting at Nico, Grady, and Chad to pull me up while the boys struggled getting my limp body back up the vent without hitting their heads or getting their hands to slippery with sweat.

I tried my best to concentrate on something else besides the fact that I was practically hanging on a thread like a needle would be. I didn't hear any reacton from Zora so I was starting to get worreid at the thought of her wondering around the vents alone during the snowstorm if she didn't notice the rest of the group stay behind to try to help me.

Just then, my barrett fell of my head and landed into the propeller which soon shreaded it into a miniscule pieces that laid on the walls miserably. It was like it was taunting me!

I did everything in my will-power not to scream again when I could feel my boot slipping off me. I heard one of them whimpering as he struggled to keep my shoe on long enough to hoist me up.

I forced my foot back into my shoe and dug it in the sockets deeply. But it was no use. My foot was too stubborn! It kept trying to wiggle itself out! And just when my foot popped out of my shoe, I shut my my eyes tightly ready for the pain.

It took me about half a second to realize that I had been _yanked _back into the vent with everyone else, right before I came plummenting down.

I looked back to my boot which had fell into the propellers and had gotten shreaded completely. "Thank you so much guys!" I exclaimed, trying to hug them despite the fact there was hardly any space and that it was dark.

"We're glad you're safe and all Sonny, but why did you go near that thing anyway?" Grady asked curiously. "It was my stupid Claustraphobic-ness that kicked in. I only feel it when I'm cramped up too tight somewhere." I explained sheepishly as we continued crawling.

"Oh ok." he replied simply and picked up his pace. While we continued going through the vents, I tapped Nico's leg. "Hey Nico, thanks for saving me back there." I whispered to him. "Save you? Oh no, it was all Chip over there. When he saw you crawling towards it he screamed something and grabbed your foot. Grady and I just stayed still so that our movement wouldn't jolt you or Chad." he explained then turned back around.

Chad saved me? "Oh, um, okay. Thanks for telling me." I whispered in an urgent tone. The whole time we were trying to relocare Zora's voice, I kept my mind on what Nico said, _"Oh no, it was all Chip over there."_. It rang in my head like my consciece was nagging me or something.

Once we had finally started hearing Zora's humming again, we crawled to it's direction and I shifted my thoughts to the route. I couldn't risk letting my thoughts drift again, thus triggering my fear of small spaces and could lead to me doing even more crazy stuff.

"Alright guys, so we are now passing by the Mackenzie Falls hallway. But more specifically, Chad Dylan Cooper's dressing room." Zora announced as we all halted in our spots.

I peered down the room through the grate, just to notice something glowing in the dark. "Chad, what's that?" I asked as I tried to adjust my eyes to darkness.

"My glowstick!" he exclaimed. "Wait, I'm gonna go get. We need as much as light possible." he said quickly. "Hold it Cooper!" Zora demanded from the front. "I'll do it. I'm an expert at navigating items in the dark. Plus, I've passes your dressing room a million times so I practically memorize the arrangement of your furniture and all." she explained. We all sucked in our breaths as we moved to the side while we let her pass.

She pushed down the grate and expertly hoisted her body down. She skipped past a couple of thigns on the floor then grabbed the glowstick from the deks and lifted herself back up.

"I'll hold it." Nico offered as he took the glowie from her. She crawled back to the front and resumed leading us through the vents.

Nico carefully turned the stick on and raised it above our heads so that it bounced off the walls and spreaded around us.

We crawled on for at least two and a half hours, climbing the walls (very diffiicult since you had to put one foot on each side of the wall), and crawling through the vents.

"Gang, we're here." Zora announced proudly. We all cheered as she removed the grate and jumped out. motioning us to do so as well.

Grady had trouble pushing himself out since the path caved in as we went. Tawni laid down on her back to push him out with her feet.

"Just... get... out!" Tawni said while exerting as much as effort as possible. After about a minute of pushing and pulling, he finally squeezed his body out and let the others pass.

Tawni had no trouble getting out thanks to her salads and strict 'No-Carbs and DeCaf' diet. Nico had completely forgotten that we were practically on the ceiling, so he casually stepped out but ended up flat on the ground. I had to tell Chad to close his eyes so he could jump out without fainting since he was scared of heights. I, on the other hand, loved heights so I had no trouble exiting.

I replaced the grate back to it's original place and staggered to my buddy. Since Zora was holding the glowstick in the front, I had a somewhat difficult time trying to locate my partner because I was all the way in the back.

"Chad?" I called nervously. "Here." he replied quickly, then holding my hand. I wasn't so sure if it was him though, so I tried pinching the person next to me to see (or in this case, _hear_) the reaction.

"OUCH!" he yelped. "Sorry! I just needed to check if it was you!" I explained apologetically. "Just... don't do that again!" he demanded weakly.

"Yeah, yeah I won't." I said breezily. "Oh, and thanks for saving me back there." I thanked quietly after a few seconds of following the glowstick in Zora's hand.

"No biggie." he shrugged. The whole group remained silent (except for Tawni's occasional whines and complains) as Zora instructed us to sit down on the floor.

_Chad's POV _

"Alright people, I want everyone to sit on the ground right now!" the freaky little girl from Chuckle City ordered (_Zoro? Zara? Dora? The only name I cared to remember was Sonny's)_

"Ugh!" Blondie scoffed. "I will never sit on the floor! It's gross and icky!" she grimaced. "Me either!" I said firmly. "Oh come on Chad, don't be such a Drama King! Just sit down!" Sonny demanded as she pulled my hand for me to sit.

"Nuh uh! These are the jeans I wear every Winter season and I've never gotten them grimey and I surely won't start today!" I replied stubbornly.

"Whatever." Sonny sighed. "People, people. Can we please get on without fighting for once?" Zoro (yep, I'm pretty sure that I got her name right) said in a whiney voice.

"Fine.." Sonny mumbled. "Fine." I retorted. "Good!" she spat back while turning to me to show her challenging look. "Good!" I said in return.

"Oh for the love of God just shut up!" Blondie said irritably. Sonny closed her mouth tightly and glared up at me. I narrowed my eyes angrily and dramatically turned my head as she did the same.

Everyone finally sat down (well, Blondie and I squatted) and listened as Zoro said some _seemingly important _things for us to take note of.

"Okay, now that we're all settled I can tell you the plan!" she said eagerly. What's up with these Randoms being such Eager Beavers? They always find something to be excited about!

"So until the storm dies down, we all need to stick together whether we'd like to or not. God forbid that we separate!" she explained clearly. She eyed Rainy and Cloudy.

"That means no bafooning around!" she said, pointing at the two Chuckleheads."What're you looking at us for?" Rainy asked with an offended look on his face.

'Oh zip it will you? We all know that you and Twiddledumber will both go do something stupid!" Zoro remarked surely. And I hate to agree with a Random but it was true. They were the two most likely people to do something reckless.

Blondie wouldn't do anything since she can't even go five minutes without complaining about her nails or make-up or her hair. Zora wouldn't either since she's on this whole _I'm-The-Leader-So-I'm-Not-Doing-Anything-Crazy _mode. And definitely Sonny won't because she's as innocent as a baby. And as cute. Wait, what? Sonny is not cute! Ugh! Her and her stupid cuteness always getting in my head!

"Fine, whatever." Cloudy said defeatedly.

"Next. We also must find ourselves one place to rest per partner, and one place to retreat to in case of emergancy per person." she explained.

"As the place to retreat to, I chose the vents. But you're welcomed in it every time we need to travel around the studio but otherwise you've gotta find your own place." she said loudly for everyone to hear.

"Also, you have to remember to only go to that Retreat Place if our main Retreat Spot is either occupied by unwanted people or things or if the spot was wrecked. Our main Retreat Place is this floor. I don't care how you're gonna get up here if your Rest Place is in a differnt floor, you just have to make sure to come here in case of a problem." she said seriously.

"If emergancy strikes, we will all rush here first no matter what. With or without partner. The Emergancy routine shall be an 'Every Man For Himself' type. So don't go waiting for anyone at all costs." she explained strictly.

"If our spot is somehow destroyed or is full of evil people or things, then run straight to your own Retreat Place. That will be chosen individually." she added slowly for us to understand.

"Any questions?" she asked. Everyone remained emotionless for a few seconds until Rainy raised his hand with a twisted look on his face.

"Yes Grady?" Zoro said pointing to him. _Gravy.. _ah so that's his name. "Can we make our Rest Place and Retreat Place in a different floor?" he asked curiously.

"Well, intitially, we went up here to get good reception but it would help to know if someone could also test the service from another floor so yeah, I guess it would be okay." Zoro replied with a shrug.

"Oh good!" Rainy cheered. "Oh yeah, and try to make sure your Retreat and Rest places are close to each other." Zoro added to the group.

"Any more?" she asked. This time Cloudy raised his hand. "What?" she said, gesturing him to say his question. "How about food? Isn't the Comissary downstairs?" he asked with a worried face. Oh Randoms, always thinking about feeding themselves...

"Good question Nico. It's okay that you go downstairs just as long as you don't thrash around and you find a way to get there. Otherewise, they have a secret stash of refridgerated food that you can just take in the broom closet. I always see Murphy get some from there when I go about the vents." she answered expertly.

To prove her point, she sauntered to the closet itself and pulled out 3 big boxes from it. She brought them back to us and opened each of them to reveal mini fridges lying on their backs.

She popped open the door of one of them and true enough, there was a stack of food and drinks inside. "And there's more of where that came from!" she announced proudly. She closed up the fridge and boxes and put them on the table in the center of the room.

"For those who are thinking of using the bathroom-while we're up here-whether to do their business," she said while turning to Gravy and Rainy.

"or to do their make-up," she added, looking at Blondie. "Or stare at their reflection." she said glancing at me with an amused smirk. I shot a glare at her as a response.

"or anything else, just go in the room right beside the broom closet." she said, pointing to the wooden door stationed near it.

"Any more?" she questioned. No one budged. "Okay, good. Now always stick with your partners. You will sleep and rest in the same Rest Place as your buddy." she added as everyone stood up.

I held Sonny's hand and pulled her up to her feet. "So... where do you wanna stay?" I asked nonchalantly. "Hmm... how's my dressing room?" she suggested.

"But doesn't Blondie own it too?" I reminded her. "Um yeah, but if we reserve it first then I guess it's fairly ours." she justified.

And at that exact moment, Blondie came running to us and informed Sonny that she had taken their dressing room so if we had any plans of staying it it, then we'd have to think of someplace else.

"Got any other ideas?" Sonny asked with a sigh as the other Random tittered off. "We can stay in my dressing room." I suggested while turning to see her reaction.

"I guess that's fine." she said with a shrug. "Okay guys, Chad and I call dibs on his dressing room!" she announced to the group.

"Grady and I are staying in our dressing room!" Cloudy shot back quickly. "Zora and I call my dressing room!" Tawni said sharply.

"Good! That means we're all gonna pass the vents." Zoro said cheerfully. "Ooo, oo! Tawni and I call the vents for our Retreat Place!" she added after remembering about that.

"We call Chad's Royal Bathroom!" Rainy and Cloudy announced deviously. "Oh no! That is totally off-limits!" I retorted quickly.

"Fine! Then we pick... one of your Mack Falls people's dressing rooms!" Rainy decided with a smirk. "Whatever." I scoffed, turning away from them. Wow, that's probably one of the longest conversations I've had with a Random in 5 years...

"Chad and I call the Condor Studios' Post Office!" Sonny declared. "Really Sonny, really?" I said incredilously. "Yes Chad, really. Safest place that's available." she said defensively.

"Fine.." I muttered. "Fine." I repeated with a small smile. I knew where this was going.. "Good!" she said while whipping her head to look at me.

"Good!" I said while dramatically backing away. "SHUT UP!" all the Randoms screamed at us. We both simauntaneously crossed our arms and turned around.

No body probably saw, but I was actually smiling really wide. I love my little "Good-Good-Fine-Fine" fights with Sonny.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! :) So sorry for the late update! I was busy with enrollment for school and all that and I was thinking of making a new story. But for the readers of this one, I decided I'd just make it a little bit after the next few chapters :) Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but don't worry! This is very **_**fluffy **_**for a certain couple with a guy named Chad and a girl named Sonny. But as to what makes it fluffy is for you to find out! So... read on reader! :)**

**CHAPTER 5: Rest Place**

_Chad's POV_

"Let's just head on back to the first floor!" Zoro ordered. Just as we started walking, she abruptly stopped and everyone looked at her.

"I almost forgot to tell you guys! We change shifts every 1 hour so when it's your turn just come back here through the vents and wait until your shift is over. Tawni and I will stay first, then Grady and Nico, then Chad and Sonny. Got that?" she said after a second of staring into space.

"Hold on, hold on!" Blondie demanded. "Why do we have to go first?" she asked with an annoyed look. "Oh just deal with it sister!" Zoro snapped irritably.

Blondie made a face then backed off the kid. Good call. The girl might be twelve but she wasn't even close to innocent.

It was apparent that everyone had stationed their Rest Place in the first floor, so we all decided to go through the vents together. Since Zoro and Bondie were first to have their shift, they stayed behind but told us the directions to get down. Rainy led the way while Cloudy, Sonny, and I followed him. After 30 minutes of crawling in the dark (since Zoro had the glowstick with her) we finally got out and arrived at our destination.

We all filled out one by one and slowly made our way to our Rest Places. But before Sonny and I went to my dressing room, we stopped by the Prop House so she could look around for a prop that could serve as a light source. Let me tell you this; it was really hard to find something considering the fact we couldn't see a thing! We walked straight into the couch for heaven's sake!

Sonny had managed to find a huge box that was labeled "Old Props" and found a paper bag of rechargable flashlights. She handed one to me and then went over to Rainy and Cloudy's dressing room to give them some too. Once we all had our own flashlights, I led her to the Falls hallway where my dressing room was.

"Property of So Random!.." I mumbled absent-mindedly while reading the tag strapped to my flashlight. "What did you say?" Sonny asked, not quite catching my words.

I repeated what I said and gestured to the piece of paper hanging from a thread on the nossle. "It was apart of our Roadkill Mgille sketch." she explained to me.

"Oh." I said, understanding. I opened the door to my dressing room and held it ajar for her to pass through. She gracefully sauntered in and plopped down on my couch.

"Why is it so warm here?" she questioned while moving my coat from her shoulders. "Oh right! I almost forgot! I have built-in heater." I responded, while looking up to the tiny vent on the celing.

"You had a built-in heater all this time and you didn't tell anyone?" she said slowly with a death glare. "I forgot!" I retorted defensively.

She stared at me for few seconds then turned away to observe the room. "So... what do you wanna do?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Something fun I guess." she replied flatly. "Like what?" I asked while trying to rack my brain for a fun thing to do. This was quite hard since my idea of fun is far from her idea. I'm from the Falls and she's a Random. She finds pranks fun while I find them just plain immature.

"I dunno!" she said in a whiney voice. I looked around my room, until I noticed the gleam of my huge flat-screen. "Hey, why not watch a movie?" I suggested with confidence. We may be different, but watching a movie is generally fun for everyone I guess.

"Chad, there's no power meaning no cable." she said bluntly. "Yeah, I know. But my TV has an Energy-Powered option. It bases it off any movement within 10 meters, which in this case is the air generator." I explained while gesturing to a purple button on my remote.

"Oh cool. Sure, I'd love that then." she said, suddenly perking up. I walked over to my DVD stack and pulled out the first one on the top.

"Paranormal Activity?" she asked incredilously as I showed her the case. "What? It's a good flick." I defended while removing it from it's case and popping it in the DVD player.

I grabbed some pillows and blankets from my closet and a bowl of popcorn and soda. "Here." I said, thrusting all our food on the coffee table in front and the pillows on the couch.

Sonny thanked me then set everything up. Once we were both under our blankets and our head's were comfortably prompted on the pillows, I scrolled through the menu and clicked "Play".

The first scene unfolded and we intently watched it with fear slowly building up inside of us. This movie was reviewed to be "The Most Highly-Grossed Horror Film Ever", meaning it could scare the living daylights out of you.

Two long hours passed and by the time the movie had ended both me and Sonny were sitting on our seats, frozen. The credits rolled onto the screen and our eye's were stuck to it even though we weren't actually reading anything.

"Chad." Sonny was the first to speak. "Sonny." I replied slowly.

"That..." she whispered.

"Was..." I continued.

"The Scariest...!" she went on without taking her eyes of the TV.

"Movie..." I said breathlessly.

"EVER!" she screamed as a finish.

"I am so freaked out right now!" she said quickly while panting like she had just finished running a marathon. "Well, I hate to admit it, but yes. I am too." I agreed with a hint of embarrassment.

She turned her head to me with a smirk played on her face. "Gasp!" she said dramatically. "_THE _Chad Dylan Cooper was scared of a movie?" she said in fake shock.

"Ha-ha-ha, very funny Munroe. But you were just as freaked out as I was." I said while rolling my eyes. "Well that's okay if it's coming from _me _since I never acted like I was some perfect person or something!" she said with a shrug. "Whatever." I mummbled defeatedly.

We were silent for a few seconds as I turned off the DVD player and returned the DVD back to it's case and into the pile together with some other movies.

"OH MY GOSH!" Sonny shrieked all of a sudden. "What? What?" I replied in a panic. "We missed our shift!" she replied worriedly.

True enough, I glanced at the clock and realized our 1-hour shift was over and we didn't even attend it. "Oh man..." I grummbled sadly.

Sonny scrunched up her shirt sleeve to look at her watch. "I know, we could switch shifts with Zora and Tawni for 2 hours!" she said immediately after looking at the time.

"Yeah, yeah. We should do that." I said quickly while grabbing our flashlights off the counter and dragging Sonny to the vents with me.

The directions and route to the 4th floor was conveniently posted in the hallway, so we were able to get there before Zoro and Blondie could even start to get comfy.

"Sonny, Chad?" Zoro said in surprise. "What're you guys doing here? Your shift ended about 5 minutes ago." Blondie said while checking her phone.

"We didn't attend our shift." Sonny admitted with a frown. "Yeah, we were watching a 2-hour movie and we got so caught up that we missed it." I explained with a dissapointed voice.

"Darn... well, I guess the most you could do is to stay an extra hour to make-up for what you missed." Zoro said with a stern look.

We both agreed and sent the two off. Once we both found a comfortable position, we put out our phones and placed them on the floor of the vent.

"No service..." Sonny reported while staring at the small reception symbol on the top of her smartphone. "No kidding." I scoffed while staring at my own phone.

"So what do you wanna do? You know, since we'd be stuck here for two hours anyway." she said while rolling her eyes. "I dunno." I said in a bored tone. "You're the Random, shouldn't you be the 'creative' one?" I said while putting air quotes around the word "creative".

"Well you know, maybe if you weren't so bitter about this situation then my brain would be able to function properly!" she snapped.

'Bitter? I'm not the least bit bitter Sonny!" I said with a glare. "Oh yeah, you're right. You're also being sour!" she retorted angrily.

"Well, you're not exactly very sweet yourself!" I said furiously. I wasn't so sure why I was so mad actually. After all, I had agreed with her about staying an extra hour when we were still in my dressing room. Hmmm, I guess I was just kind of down that we were still trapped in the studio..

"You know, I don't even understand why in the world I'm having this fight with you! One second, you're all sweet and everything and the next your the winner of Mister Jerk USA!" she spat back with a flustered expression.

"For once in our lives, can we _please _just stop arguing?" she questioned while turning to look me in the eye. I looked at her for a few seconds, just trying to search her face for some emotion.

She was clearly _really _upset. Ugh, I hated seeing her like this. And it was all my fault because I had to take out all _my _upsetness on her!

"Sonny," I sighed. "I'm sorry." I said while letting out a huge breath. "That fight was stupid! I.. I was just so sad and mad about the situation we were in that I kind of just let it all out at the nearest person, which unfortunately was you." I explained with a sad look on my face.

There was a defeaning silence that stayed in between us. I was too busy looking down at the floor of the vent and she was too busy... actually I didn't know what she was doing.

I looked up slightly to catch her just staring at me. We just stayed like that until she scooted next to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug.

I slowly put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer, just letting the hugging do the talking. I shut my eyes while I tried to clear my head.

She pulled away after about three minutes, then looked at me thoughtfully. "What was that for?" I asked curiously. "It was my way of saying sorry for putting you through this." she said with a sad smile.

"What? Huh? You didn't do anything wrong!" I said in confusion. "Well, I'm the reason that you stayed behind in the first place." she said with a sigh.

"No, no Sonny. It was all under my intentions, I was really worried about you and I couldn'r risk anything happening to you so I stayed behind. Don't blame this on yourself." I said reassuringly. By the time I realized what I had blurted out, my cheeks were starting to turn red. But it was a good thing that the whole time we were talking after the hug, she was looking down at her shoes (since we were both sitting in Indian position) so she didn't see. But when I had finished what I said she looked up at me with a small smile.

Seeing her happy again made me happy so I started smiling too. "What?" I asked, noticing that she was giggling at me.

"N-nothing." she said in between her laughs. "I-I was just thinking that you looked so dorky with that goofy grin you have on." she admitted with a chuckle.

I then realized it as well and quickly looked away so she wouldn't see the apparent embarrassment that had shown itself in my face.

"Chad, it's okay. Look at me." she said softly while getting hold of my chin and turning my head to face her. "I can't.." I mumbled.

"I was such a dork." I said shyly, repeating her words from earlier. "Yes, that's true. You did look a lot like a dork..." she agreed with a nod.

I sighed then shifted my eyes from hers and back to the floor. "But an adorable one." she added with a little smile. I looked back at her and flashed her that dorky grin again.

We started laughing after that but our amusement had died down when we realized something very awkward: we were so close to each other. And when I say close, I mean _close. _Like one wrong move, we'd be... uh... you know... _kissing. _I'm not sure why, but saying that kind of got me all fuzzy inside. It was almost like the action itself would be-WAIT A MINUTE. WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT? What in the world? I am Chad Dylan Cooper and I've kissed tons of girls and by this time, 'fuzz' should not be anywhere near, or moreover _in,_ my body! I mentally shook it off and got back to reality. Reality being Sonny and I's faces about 5 inces apart.

I unconciously started leaning in and closing my eyes and right before I had shut them I noticed Sonny doing the same thing. This was it. I was about to kiss Sonny Munroe. THIS. IS. IT.

Adrenaline and excitement built up inside of me as our fances came closer and closer, and just when we were about to fill the miniscule space in between us-

"DARN! NOT HERE EITHER!" a voice said from underneath us. We quickly jolted apart (_SO FRIGGIN CLOSE. SO. SO. CLOSE!) _and whirled around rapidly.

Both of us were still pretty dazed so we were still a bit unfocused. It took me a whole 2 minutes to realize that there was someone in the fourth floor besides us. Someone who didn't take the vents. Someone who didn't sound like any of the Randoms or employees here in Condors Studios...


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the PMs again! They were really nice :3 Anyway, so this is the last chapter of the story and I promise there will be Channy fluff! :) Anyway, I'm working on a new story (one-shot) Field Trips. Mainly about Channy and some other couples :) R&R guys!**

**CHAPTER SIX: ATTACK**

"You heard that too?" Sonny whisper-shouted. I nodded my head, afraid to speak. I slowly peered down the grate just to find two men with flashlights.

"Of course no one's here!" said the really tall one. From the view I was in, all I could make out was that they were wearing really shabby clothes and that the tall one was bald and the short one had a mohawk.

"They must've all went home!" said the short guy. "Who are they looking for?" Sonny asked quietly. "I don't know." I answered honestly.

Who could they be looking for? And why would they be looking for this person in the middle of a snowstorm? "Oh come on Regie, give this place a chance! They said in the 6-o'clock news that that Mackenzie guy from Mackenzie Falls and the So Random cast got stuck here!" said the mohawk-man. So the tall guy's name is Reg..."Chad! Maybe they're here to rescue us!" Sonny whispered excitedly. "I'll call them so they know we're not lost or anything." she announced. "HEEY GU-!" she shouted, but I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. I urgently pressed a finger to my lips to show her the universal sign for "be quiet!".

Bruce and Regie both looked up at the ceiling (thankfully letting their eyes pass the vents) with weird expressions. "Did'ya hear that?" Regie asked while catiously turning in circles. "Uh huh." Bruce responded suspiciously. Sonny picked up her phone from the floor of the vent and started typing.

After a few seconds, she showed me the screen where she had made me a message. _"Why did you cover my mouth?" _

I slipped the phone off her grasp with my free hand and started texting. _"We can't trust them yet." _I replied seriously. She grabbed it from me and started typing again.

_"They could be rescue teams_" she stated with a shrug. I looked at her for a few seconds then cleared her message history and began a new text.

"_Or they could be kidnappers. That'll explain the state of their clothes._" I reasoned, while gesturing to their ratty attire. She observed them as they tried to locate where the noise they heard earlier came from.

She noddded in agreement then sunk against the wall. I did the same and closed my eyes as I tried to think of a way to solve this.

So here's the thing: Right now, I am trapped in a vent with Sonny and no body else. Everyone is downstairs, completely oblivious to the fact that we are in danger. There was no reception so we couldn't contact them. "What do we do?" Sonny whispered.

I shook my head in dissapointment. We stayed still until we were sure that the Bruce and Regie weren't trying to look for the sound anymore. The slightest movement could be heard if they were concentrating.

After a while, they started fighting again about how stupid their plan was (which-we found out shortly after their arguement-was to sneak into the studios, kidnap one or all of us, and hold us captive until Mr. Condor pays them a load of money. You know, the _usual _Celebrity-For-Ransom situation..) which was the perfect oppurtunity for us to make a break for it.

Sonny must've been thinking the same thing, since she sat up and signalled me to start crawling down again. I followed her as she expertly navigated the way to the first floor.

We were extra quiet (and a little bit slow) as we made our way through the vents. It wasn't too long when we arrived at the first floor. She pushed the grate aside and jumped out with me following behind her.

I opened my flashlight and manouvered to Sonny and Tawni's dressing room. I knocked on the door until Zoro came to answer it.

"Cooper? What do you want? It's only been an hour and half." she said in surprise. Sonny pulled me inside and sat me down on the leopard print couch as she explained the whole scenario.

"OMG!" Blondie shrieked as the story ended. "SHHHHH!" I hissed. "They could hear you!" I reminded while pointing upwards.

Just then, Rainy and Cloudy barged in with freaked out expressions on their faces. "What happened?" Sonny asked worriedly.

"There were these people-and t-t-then.. the-oh why?-and then the sacks and the guns and the-" they kept on rambling on until Zoro marched up to them and gripped their shoulders.

"What. Happened.?" she enunciated slowly. "There were these guys on ropes by the window and they were crawling down! And they had guns and sacks and they saw us!" Cloudy yelled in fear.

He quickly ran into the empty couch and collapsed there. "So it's true! They are here!" Zoro exclaimed. Everyone started to spill out their words all at once and we went on and on until-

"I know you're here somewhere!" I voice cooed from outside. We stood in our places stunned and wide-eyed. Zoro was the first to move.

"Don't move a muscle." she mouthed. "And don't talk." she added quickly. Without us talking, the only thing heard was the loud footsteps from outside the dressing room.

Zoro quietly and carefully tiptoed to both Sonny and Blondie's door and locked them. She pulled the handles to make sure.

She instructed us to sit down and keep quiet. Sonny slowly sat down beside me, then Blondie sat down on the full-length couch together with Rainy and Cloudy.

The footsteps drew closer, and closer, and closer andour heart's pounded harder, harder, and harder. Until finally the footsteps stopped. It was right outside the door.

I flashed a horrified look at Zoro who was standing by us with her arms crossed. The door handle slowly pushed down, but thankfully it had stopped right before it was fully bent.

"Locked." muttered Regie (I'm guessing). "Good. Meaning they're in there." Bruce laughed deviously. "Shoot the door." he ordered. Our eyes were now practically buldging out of their sockets.

We all turned to Zoro with petrified expressions. "What do we do?" Sonny whisper-shouted (fortunately not too loud). She looked at her calmly and smirked. She pointed up.

We followed her finger to the ceiling and eventually understood that she was talking about the vents. Oh goodie, _MORE _crawling.

She pulled out the stool from Blondie's vanity and stood on it as she pushed the grate aside and went through. She gestured us to quickly follow her in.

We obliged (what choice did we have?) and swiftly got in and closed the vent to make sure that we had a clean escape.

Zoro lead us left and right until she stopped with a grin on her face. "Where are we?" I whispered to her. She turned to me and smirked.

"The hallway." she said in a challenging tone. My eyes grew wide. THAT WAS WHERE THE KIDNAPPERS WERE! I quickly told Sonny (who was behind me), who told Blondie who told Cloudy who told Rainy.

"What're we doing here?" I asked her urgently. "_We_ aren't doing anything. _I_ am." she corrected. Before I could ask what she meant, she pushed the grate aside (rather loudly if you ask me) and jumped out.

"ZORA!" the Randoms shouted. "SHHHH!" I said to them. "Oh put a sock in it Cooper!" Blondie snapped. I glared at her then turned away to look down at _Zora_.

She was standing steadily on her feet with her hands on her hips. I couldn't see her face but I was almost sure she had an annoyed face on.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Ms. I-Can-Throw-A-Punch!" said Bruce in a cocky tone. "What're you doing here... _Bruce_?" she grimaced.

"I can't visit my favorite 12-year-old?" he asked with fake astonishment. "No you cannot." Zora said with her head held up high.

Who was this guy? And why in the world did he know the freaky kid from So Random! And why was he trying to kidnap us?

"Aw, well, that's too bad." he said faking sadness. The air was still and the two were quiet as Zora shot him a glare and he looked back with a smirk.

"Your parents were a good friends of mine," Bruce started, but even before he could utter another word from his mouth, Zora swiftly pulled the frame off the wall and charged straight to him and eventually knocked him out.

She grabbed the sack that was hanging from his shoulder and threw it over Regie's head and tackled him until he was fully inside it.

She lifted him from the ground and pounded him on Bruce. "NO ONE!" she screamed. "TALKS!" she shouted. "ABOUT MY DAD!" she yelled at the top of her lungs while beating the two up.

Everyone in the vent sat there in astonishment as Zora practically _killed _the two. After 10 minutes of fighting and pounding, she finally kicked the two aside and took a breath.

We were all still shocked by the scene that had unfolded in front of us. We all knew that she was crazy and creepy, but we had no idea she was a one-way-ticket to the hospital!

Each of us exited the vents and cautiously walked over to her. "Zora?" Sonny said slowly. She sharply turned to us with anger still burning in her eyes.

"Easy girl, easy girl." Sonny cooed, while walking over to her and rubbing the sides of her arms. "Calm down." she intructed.

We watched as the Monster-of-a-Kid started to go back to normal and breathe evenly again. "Who were those guys?" I asked curiously.

"Kidnappers and murderers." Zora explained. "Why do they know you?" Blondie asked suspiciously. For all we knew, the kid used to be a secret assasin before she was an actress or possibly _while _she was an actress!

"They tried to kill my parents and kidnap me but thankfully due to my Karate Lessons I held them back. We were filthy rich because of my income from So Random! so they wanted to take me for ransom, then take the insurance money from my parents' death..." she said while gazing into space.

"Woah." Cloudy said in shock. "How're your parents doing?" Rainy asked worriedly. "They're fine. They just got some minor injuries but the scars remained both physically and mentally." she responded sadly. An awkward silence filled the room as we watched her look down.

Outside she was an evil genious with the mind of 30 year old, but inside she was a little girl who just tried to stay strong.

"Kids?" a voice said from the other side of the hallway. "Marshall?" Sonny piped up after adjusting her eyes to the darkness.

A bright light shone in front of us to reveal the Executive Producer of their show. _Marshall _as they called him. They all ran towards him, leaving the nearly-dead guys to lie there in the corner.

I calmly followed Chuckle City to the Mayor of the Chuckleheads, just glad to finally be rescued. A bunch of policemen came in and Blondie blurted out the whole story to them.

They ran to Bruce and Regie and grabbed them by their arms and shouted "You're under-arrest for attempted murder and kidnapping!".

The two guys were to weak to answer and just closed their eyes, giving in to the cops. They dragged them out after thanking Zora for stopping the two (apparently) escaped criminals, then handed her $500 dollars.

We chose that moment to thank her as well and give her little hugs. I decided to first weigh my options whether or not to give her a hug, seeing as though she _still_ was the same kid that played multiple pranks on me but was also the one who saved us from getting killed/kidnapped.

I was so concentrated in my thoughts that I almost didn't notice the tall, perky blonde that came tittering into the room in a fluffy, pink coat.

"Mom?" Blondie said in surprise."Tammi?" Sonny said in shock. I looked at the lady up and down. Wow, now that I think about it she actually _looks_ like Blonde but just older!

"Tawniii!" Tammi (as Sonny called her) squealed while squeezing Blondie tightly. "Oh, look at you! You're a mess! Let's get you home!" she said, while taking her daughter's hand and dragging her out the door.

"Bye guys!" Blondie said before getting in her pink limo. "Are my parents here?" Zoro asked hopefully. Dang, I felt really bad for her.

"You better believe it sweetie!" a voice said from outside. A young-looking brunette came inside with a young-looking man beside her.

"MOM! DAD!" Zoro shrieked while ambushing them in a hug. "You're out of the hospital!" she exclaimed happily. "Yup." the guy said, while planting a kiss on her head. Wow, her dad really looked like her. "Let's go sweetheart." her mom said while taking her daughter's hand.

I then decided that it would be just right to give her a hug. Seeing her so happy to be with her parents again taught me to be thankful for everything that you've got. It made me thankful for what she did for us, making me want to give her a hug to show my gratitue.

I walked over to her with my arms wide. "Well, I guess since you're leaving, I'm just gonna say thanks for saving us." I muttered, still standing there. "You're welcome." she nodded. I noticed that she wasn't gonna hug me back so my face twisted up into confusion.

"Chad, you don't need to hug me. It's okay. I don't wanna hug you, and you honestly don't wanna hug me." she started. "But I may know someone who would very much like one from you." she whispered while pointing at Sonny who was talking to the others left. I smiled. "Go get her Cooper." she winked then ran out the door with her parents. "Where are _our _parents?" Rainy and Cloudy asked at the same time."Your parents are still out of the country so I'm taking you two home." Marshall explained while pushing them out of the studio and into the van waiting outside.

"See ya!" the two said while they entered the vehicle. "Chad, Sonny. Your rides are outside." Marshall reported while gesturing towards the two top-down convertibles.

"Uh yeah. Just give us a second." I said, signalling him to go away. He understood this scurried off. Noticing this, Sonny gave me a confused look.

"Hey Sonny, um, don't we have some _unfinished business _from our shift in the vents earlier?" I asked, making it obvious that I was pretending that I wasn't sure.

She quickly caught on and a smirk formed on her lips. "Hmmm... I'm not sure..." she said, puttng on a thinking falls. "Really Sonny, really?" I said, moving closer to her. "Really." she said with a small smile. "Oh well." she shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to remind me."

And with that, I wrapped my arms around her waist and she placed her hands behind my neck and gently leaned in until our lips connected.

A wave of some sort of _new sensation _flowed through my body and shivers went down my spine. Sparks and fireworks blew up everywhere and I felt like I was in Cloud 9.

We pulled away after a few seconds in desperate need for air. "Wow." I said breathlessly. "Wow indeed." she agreed with a little laugh.

I suddenly felt that stupid goofy grin appear on my face again and I tried to wipe it off but the harder I tried the more obvious is became.

Sonny started laughing shortly after. "Did I turn into a dork again with that smile?" I said sheepishly. "Yes, you did." she nodded.

"But an adorable one." she smiled. And just like that, she leaned in one more time, melting me in that sweet, sweet, kiss.

THE END.

**A/N: Well, there you have it folks! That's the end of the story! I promised Channy didn't i? :) Well you got what you wanted :D**


	7. Thank you so much everyone!

**A/N: Yaaay! It's finally done! :) I hope you liked it! Comments are welcome whether harsh or not (but please not TOO harsh). I'm open for opinions and suggestions :**

**Anyway, I'd just like to thank all the readers out there who took time to read and put up with me and my horrid spelling and mistakes :) Thanks so much! Mainly I'd like to thank CCsmile and miimiistar5 (AWESOME people!) for being my first 2 reviewers :) I know, I know. The ending sort of sucked. Ahaha, I was just excited for the Channy part : Hihi, tell me what you think! **

**Ooo! By the way! I'm currently working on a new story called The Field Trip. Yep, it's Channy :) It's a two-shot and it will be up in a few... minutes/hours. See ya! Thanks again!**


End file.
